bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Allowance Evaporation
"The Allowance Evaporation" is the sixteenth episode of the tenth season of the American sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on Thursday, February 16, 2017. Summary Sheldon and Amy have their first fight since moving in together and Raj is shocked at the realities of financial independence when he stops receiving support from his father. Extended Plot The guys are watching an Euler's Disk spin which demonstrates angular momentum, potential energy and kinetic energy. Raj is trying to hold his breath for as long as the disk spins. As they start to bet on the outcome, the disk stops spinning and Raj wins. Raj is Skyping with his father to tell him that his credit card bill is higher this month. He bought himself a new iPad after he broke up with a woman he met at the university. (Maria?) That is fine to Dr. K since he has given up trying arrange a marriage for his son. Raj is his only single|unmarried and un"self-sufficient" child. He also tells his son that women don’t like men who are not self-sufficient and too sensitive. Sheldon and Amy are out on date night where Sheldon is filling up on chips. Amy spots Bert and says hello which she tells Sheldon that that is what you do to people you know that you meet in public places. Sheldon replies that he has multiple restraining orders that say otherwise. Bert is waiting for someone he met on "G-Harmony", the dating site for geologists. Motto: “We're all about dating and not the carbon-14 kind." The Wolowitzes enter apartment 4A with their baby who fell asleep in the ride over. Raj shows up with a crushed velvet baby cape for his godchild. He says that it may have been expensive, but it was his father’s money which is fine since his father seems to have given up on him. At the restaurant, Sheldon is reciting his favorite defunct search engines. Bert shows up to say goodbye since his date was a no-show. He gets invited to join them. Back in apartment 4A, Raj tells the gang that his father doesn’t think he can make a relationship work because he is spoiled. Dr. K pays for his car, rent and credit cards. Penny thinks that she is being judgmental, but she feels his father is right. Sheldon starts to describe how he met Amy online with their first date at a coffee shop. Bert envies their relationship other than the fact that they only have sex once a year. Amy is shocked and finds out that the whole university knows. Sheldon is mystified because he only told Leonard, Howard, Raj, Kripke, Professor Klein and the cafeteria lady. Back at home Amy is very mad at Sheldon. Amy finds it humiliating to have her colleagues gossiping about their sex life. Amy leaves slamming the bedroom door. The Hofstadters feel that Raj can get by on his salary since Leonard and Howard do though Raj has a much more expensive beauty regiment. Raj can’t even tell them how much his rent, food and car expenses are or how much he spends for his housekeeper. Amy comes out and laments that they are having their first fight since moving in together. Sheldon says that by convention, he should sleep on the sofa; however, Amy would fit better. Amy says that she is not sleeping on the sofa and that Sheldon doesn’t know what is private and what is not. Sheldon points out that she discussed their physical relationship with Penny. Penny is still her close friend and the lady in the cafeteria is not. Raj groans that he will have to get a cheaper place to live. Penny suggests that he can get free food and free Wi-Fi from his neighbors. Bernadette suggested that Stuart could move in with him. No. Raj doesn’t want to move into Howard’s garage. Penny agrees to let him move into Sheldon’s old room for a while. Raj declined and decided to live off his parent's fortune, because no one wants to live with him. Because he is difficult to live with. Penny and Leonard dodged that bullet. Later Amy finds Sheldon mapping out basic topics of conversation including one labeled Zones of Privacy. Don't Google that unless you want to see pictures of people's genitals. Sheldon agrees to not share details of physical intimacy and bathroom} habits. He also has topics that he shares with no one. Amy asks for an Category:Season 10 Category:Stub Category:Sheldon Category:Raj Category:Leonard Category:Howard Category:Bernadette Category:Amy Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Penny has a job Category:Apartment 4B Category:The Apartment Building Category:The Hofstadters Category:Shamy Category:Halley Wolowitz Category:Raj Mahal Category:Finances Category:Winter episodes Category:Divorce Category:Skype Category:No Stuart appearance (Season 10) Category:Raj episodes Category:Raj Talks Without Alcohol